


Happy birthday to you was created for you.

by wildheartx



Category: Mother Love Bone, Music RPF, Pearl Jam, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: It's the first birthday that Stone and Andy are celebrating as a couple, so of course Andy being Andy pulls out all of the stops to make sure that his boyfriend has the best day.
Relationships: Stone Gossard/Andrew Wood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Happy birthday to you was created for you.

In the days leading up to Stone's birthday, Andy was going over last minute details as he'd wanted everything to be perfect seeing as this wasn't only his birthday but the first one that they'd be spending together as a couple, so of course Andy was going to pull out all of the stops for the special day.

Hell, he'd even gone as far as to call Stone's mom and ask what his favorite flavor of cake was. It was Red Velvet and she was more than happy to drop by a recipe for Andy.

"He's really lucky to have you, Andy. You're such a sweetheart," she'd told him, and he'd blushed at the compliment while feeling extremely grateful for the fact that both of Stone's parents adored him.

When the morning of the big day had finally approached, Andy was more than ready to spoil his boyfriend. Usually Andy was the one who slept in, but not today. Carefully sitting up in bed so not to disturb him, Andy smiled as he looked over at Stone's still sleeping form. Long brown locks fanned out against the pillow. It was honestly unfair how he managed to look downright glamorous, even while sleeping.

Pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head, Andy then headed downstairs to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. The first order of business was getting coffee made because he knew how much Stone loved his coffee and how grumpy he could be without it.

After a while, Stone had made his way downstairs and wrapped his arms around Andy which made him smile. "Hey birthday boy," he murmured softly, turning around to give Stone a kiss. Once everything was done, the two men sat down for breakfast. Joking and laughing as they stole food off of each other's plates.

"Hey, how about you go hang out with Jeff for a while? I need to get some last minute stuff together for later today," Andy encouraged giving Stone a brief kiss. And of course Stone would never say no to hanging out with one of his best friends. "Okay babe. I'll see you later then," Stone murmured as he grabbed the car keys and headed out.

Once Stone was gone, Andy turned on some David Bowie as he got to work on making Stone's cake. He was surprised by how quickly the time seemed to fly by as he got fully sucked into the construction of the cake and making homemade pizza. It was now mid afternoon and finally everything was ready, just in the nick of time too as Stone would be coming home soon.

"Honey, I'm home!" Stone teased as he'd walked in the door, gasping as he'd seen the table was set all nice. "I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me."

"Of course I did, honey. You deserve it, especially for your birthday. Now let's go eat before the food gets cold," Andy murmured softly, giving Stone a kiss and grabbed his hand as he led him into the kitchen.

After dinner, the two were still sitting at the table. "I hope you saved room for desert. Your mom gave me her red velvet cake recipe because I wanted to bake a cake for you," Andy murmured softly and Stone gasped as he looked over at his boyfriend. "God, Andy. You continue to spoil me today." Which made Andy giggle. "You haven't even opened your presents yet!"

Grabbing Andy's hand, Stone dragged him into the living room. "Cake can wait. I want my presents now." Shaking his head, Andy chuckled. "Okay impatient. Give me a minute." And then headed upstairs, grabbing the wrapped packages that were currently in their closet.

Once back in the living room, Andy joined Stone on the couch and handed him a rather large package. Stone had started to unwrap it and gasped, feeling tears starting to well up in his eyes. "Holy shit, Andy. I can't believe you got me this," he breathed out. It was the electric guitar that he'd seen in the music store a couple blocks from their house and he'd secretly been pining over it for weeks. "How did you even have enough money for this? It must have cost you a damn fortune."

"As soon as I saw the way you were looking at it, I knew that I wanted to get it for you. Because I knew that your reaction would be well worth the cost," And Andy's assumption had proved to be right, much to his pleasure.

After opening a couple of more packages, Stone had gotten a few records along with a few articles of clothing that Andy had picked out for him. Leaning over, Stone gave him a kiss. "Thank you for everything, seriously. This has without a doubt been the best birthday ever. I love you so much, Andy. Now about that cake…" he teased with a grin, grabbing Andy's hand as the two made their way into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a kick of writing stuff for Stone and Andy here lately, so of course I had to write something for Stoney's birthday.
> 
> Title taken from a lyric in "Come Undone" by Duran Duran.


End file.
